She Tricked Me!
by Orokid
Summary: In the series of Wanderers. The ending kinda sucks but thats my opinion. You read it and tell me.


**Disclaimer: I don't own squat so don't ask me for money. From what I did own I sold to get some more stuff.**

**Author's Notes: This is from the El-Hazard: Wanderers series, right after Mokoto comes back to the world. PS- I support Mokoto/Rune**

**SHE TRICKED ME!**

**Mokoto felt like he belong here, as any other Roshtarian has ever felt toward a town or city. The castle seemed always quiet, always serene, when he had returned to the friends and love he had left behind.**

**It had taken him months to figure out how to create the cross-dimensional machine once again. His classmates would always ask him what had happened to him for the last ninety-something days, where the Jinnai siblings and their history teacher had gone. His parents had nearly tackled him when he walked through the gate in a frayed school uniform, new scars upon his body, not to mention a few bruises the emotionally challenged fire priestess had given him as a small gift for saving her and trying to give her CPR. He never told them the truth about where he had gone. They wouldn't allow him to make his way back to the land he so loved, nor to the woman who had stolen his heart.**

**He had actually told them the day he had finished his dimension-crossing machine, about where he had gone and what he had done. Of course they didn't believe him. That was, until he had them within the basement to watch him off. He promised to be safe and agreed to try and bring the girl who he would love for the rest of his life back to Japan to see the people that had brought him into the world.**

**Mokoto had brought books filled with pictures for Dune to see the world from once he came, remembering how she had liked the phone card Mister Fugisawa had given him while drunk. He had grabbed some mountain climbing reading material for Miz and his history teacher, to let her see the sights that had her fiancée going in circles to climb them once again. He had stashed a ton of seasoning and herbs for Nanami, enough that he had to carry it in a different bag nearly twice the size of his backpack. Unsure what to give to Shayla-Shayla, he had brought a pack of playing card and was ready to teach her other games which she could loose her money in- like poker and blackjack.**

**He still didn't understand how Rune had found him, not that he was complaining that it was her that found him. It just seemed a little too weird that she had found him about two miles away from the kingdom, one mile from the Eye of God. Had their bond made within the core of their moon somehow connected them spiritually, that when in the same dimension, they could in some way feel each other out? Was that why, when upon entering, he had disregarded his things as soon as he had touched the ground, too see her? Because, inside of himself, he somehow knew that she'd be just over the hill.**

**"Mokoto, what you think about?" His eyes fell upon the orange and white cat that had helped him so many times on their journey, only to repay the favor of protecting and saving his orange carcass from that dog-like enemy that was sure as Hell no herbivore. "You think of Rune?"**

**"I'm thinking about my return to this world", he told the feline with a large smile, scratching behind her ear. "Nothing has changed, has it, Orra?"**

**"Thing has change since then", she retorted with a grin that would usually make him scratch her a bit more than he was at the moment. "Rune was sad. No come out of room unless to go to the Eye of God. Orra think Rune love Mokoto too much, it hurt her when you gone. Do Mokoto feel same way?"**

**Mokoto felt his heart both lighten and sag at her kind words, knowing that she was trying to make him feel better because of an unknown feeling that bothered him. The princess felt the same way as he did, and yet he was the one that gave her the most pain by leaving. True, he felt the same when he went to his own world, his heart bleeding from the wound of lost belonging and love.**

**He stretched his fingers under Orra chin, scratching the fur softly, letting a half-baked laugh leave his throat, knowing that she was doing this because of her innocence.**

**His eyes downcasted in embarrassment, feeling as if he was telling her himself that he liked her a lot more than he let on. "I... I... I l-love Rune", he whispered softly, stopping his hands from moving down the cat's mane. "I... I think I always have. I think that, to the Eye of God, we're actually married, but I haven't even told her yet how I feel. It figures, huh, Orra?"**

**"Orra, come inside. Your food is ready."**

**Her voice freezes Mokoto to his place, hoping against hope that she hadn't hear him talk to Orra. Rune walked up to him, leaning onto the stone railing beside him. They stood in silence, the only sound being the chirping birds in a nearby tree.**

**"So, Rune, how long were you standing there?" The question erupted from his throat, enough to surprise himself. "Did you hear anything?"**

**She looked him, grinning. Soon enough, she stood up straightly, taking his hand into her own- which had gotten his immediate attention- and then kissed him. He was unsure at first of what to do but he quickly joined her once he had realized what had happened. "Can that be my answer, Mokoto?" He nodded instantly, a big grin on his face. "By the way, Orra planned this, you know?"**

**He began to laugh. "Hey! That supposed innocent feline tricked me!" But he only grinned larger. "I'm going to have to thank her later."**

**THE END**

**Author's (other) Note: Yeah, I know the ending kinda sucked, but I was just trying to end it. You can flame me if you want. All I can be is pissed off. Then I'll ignore you until I see the review again. I'll repeat the process over and over and over and over and over again until I don't look at my reviews for the story anymore.**


End file.
